The Wall of Memories
by LudwigElric118
Summary: A tall blonde man walked along a wall that had seperated him and his brother for years. He longed to see his brother, but the ghosts of his past still haunted him. Can he overcome those living nightmares or will his memories and actions prevent him from being reunited with his brother forever? T for language and war images.


**This is my first fanfic so Reviewsare highly appreciated.  
I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters.**

* * *

A tall blonde man with sky blue eyes walked by the wall almost anxiously and yet excited. The wall was finally coming down. Everyone in the city was excited for this moment, but none more the blonde man.

The tall blonde man still remembered the day all those years ago when a young man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bomber jacket separated him from his brother, who was taken by another man with grey-white hair, who always wore a ridiculous scarf. The tall blonde man still remembered the cries his brother made, even though he was the older one. To make the matter worse, the grey haired man with the scarf built a wall separating the two brothers from seeing each other and only being able to hear the other's voice. The tall blonde man knew that it wasn't his brother's fault. It was his own. If he hadn't been so rash and impulsive, there would've never been that war in the first place. The tall blonde man stopped along the wall and looked to the top. _If I hadn't been so stupid, this wall would've never been built_.

The blonde man continued walking along the wall. His friends were even separated from him because of his actions. The sensible Japanese man and the ridiculous Italian boy. Even though back then the blonde man would've done anything to get the Italian boy to stop bugging him even for a little while, he had to admit that he missed the boy's quirks and constant making of white flags. The last he saw of the boy was when in November 1943 when the Allies had finally broken through the blonde man's last defenses for the Italian boy. The blonde man winced at the memory of the boy, all beaten and bruised, screaming his name as the Allies took him away. The tall blonde man then thought of his Japanese ally…no, his friend. He wondered how the Japanese man. Last he heard of the Japanese man was that the same blonde boy with the bomber jacket had destroyed the Japanese man's country at which ended the war. The blonde man shook his head as if trying to forget the terrors he had seen, but he knew it was useless.

The blonde man stopped at the point where the wall was to be taken down first. Once again, the memories of the day when his brother was taken from him soared back into his mind. He suddenly remembered that the blonde boy with the bomber jacket went to war against the grey-haired man with the scarf. _It wasn't a war like the one I started, more of a challenge of beliefs._ The blonde haired-man sighed. _Fighting for a belief, rather than to get what wasn't mine. The boy knows more than I do._

As the war between the blonde boy and the grey-haired man continued, the blonde man became more and more worried about his brother. The blonde boy had been kind enough to try to deliver things to the other side of the wall, which the grey-haired man with the scarf deprived them of. The tall blonde man's worry only increased with the news. His brother was stubborn, but he wasn't as strong as he used to be like in the year 1748. The blonde man desperately longed for his brother. Just to see him for an hour to see if he was still alive would be enough for the blonde man. However, the blonde boy with the bomber jacket promised to do more than that.  
Somehow, the blonde boy with the bomber jacket had convinced the grey-haired man with the scarf to take down the wall that separated the blonde man from his brother. The crowd that gathered cheered when the first section of the wall was removed. Many people from both sides of the wall rushed to find loved ones or even just to be on the other side.

The tall blonde man looked through the crowd trying desperately to find his brother. _Schie__ß__e!_ _Where is he? Why isn't he here? That dumnkoph!_ The blonde man tried using his height as an advantage to locate his brother, but he couldn't see over those in front of him. He pushed desperately through the throng of laughter and tears. The blonde man twisted around looking for any sign of his brother. The he heard a voice behind him.

"West?"

The blonde man turned around, and saw a white haired man with red eyes and a yellow bird perched on his head.

"WEST!" The white haired man ran toward the blonde man.

"Mein Gott. GIL!" The blonde man sprinted toward his brother. The white haired man tackled his younger, but bigger brother to the ground.

"You dumnkoph!" The blonde man hugged his brother, "I thought, for a second there…."

"Nein, bruder," the white haired man interrupted, "I'm too awesome for that!"


End file.
